A Simple Procedure
by xxClueless1xx
Summary: What if Maddie and Jack were the ones who took Phantom out of their son in TUE? It was just a simple procedure, they hoped that their son might smile again-that is, until HE emerged. Slightly gory, I guess, an OOC Jack (smart), and a damn every now and then. Please read, it is better than it sounds!


**Hi :)**

**I'm back and have another one-shot for you! I had this idea after reading Lab Rat by Anneria Wings for the third time, and I just had to write it. Though, it is in no relation to that story, I just got the idea when I was reading it. Enjoy and R & R! Pre-TUE.**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is not mine, but I can assure you that ya'll will be the first to know. Please enjoy!  
-xxClueless1xx**

-Line break-

A sudden snap rang out through the tall, hollow walls as a skin-tight Latex glove hit Madeline, or Maddie's pale skin. She took in a shaky breath once more as she squeezed the pipette's flexible top and watched a thin clear liquid come out and drip into the empty needle. She never imagined that she would be doing this procedure on her own son.

She just wanted to FIX him.

She could feel her husband, Jack, bustling around beside her, but it was just a blur, a numb incoherent blur. She knew full well that she had been the one to suggest the surgery, but she never imagined that he would have said yes.

She had expected him to argue, say that he was better the way he was; but he hadn't. He had just complied without argument as if he had given up on…everything. She denied the thought every time it entered her train of thought, but she couldn't help but notice that it was true.

He hadn't seemed to care anymore. If he came home injured, or with a limp, he would just shrug and say something like "whatever" or "oh well". Almost as if he didn't give a damn about what happened to him anymore.

She didn't know what had caused him to act this way, but it was quite worrisome. But if removing his ghost half would make her son happy, she would do it for him. She just wanted to see her son smile again, which, as of now, was quite rare.

She felt Jack nudge her, and she snapped her head up. Jack gave her an odd look and gestured towards the needle in her hand. It was then that she noticed that she had over-filled it and the gooey liquid was streaming over the edges.

Her eyes widened and she immediately grabbed a paper towel from the far end of the lab table and sopped up the substance, and then disposing of the soaked towel. She picked up the top of the needle, and pushed it into the top, making sure that it didn't leak.

She turned towards Jack and gave him a nervous smile, and she knew that he was a little nervous too since he had abandoned his usual naïve attitude in the case of the current situation.

"Mads, he'll be fine. Besides, he made the decision himself." Jack said, smiling goofily, although it faltered as she began to turn away towards her son. He was bonded down onto a lab table, an oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose. (A/N do you remember in TUE?) His eyes were open wide, and saw that they were trained on the needle that she held. She sighed and walked over to him, making sure that the heart monitor hadn't sped up.

She carefully put her hand on his bony shoulder and rubbed it gently. His eyes were softened at the loving touch and she smiled weakly.

"Danny, sweetie, are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to." She said carefully.

"Mom, I want to. I hate le-leading two lives. I don't want to have t-to leave whene-whenever I'm doing something. I just want-I just want to be a normal kid." He said, in-between labored breaths, and she could tell that he was trying hard not to cry.

"We don't mind if you have to leave. We'll love you no matter what, you know that right?" Maddie asked.

He nodded, a small tear escaping from the corner of his eye. Even though the bonds kept him from moving, Maddie attempted to hug him, and she could imagine him hugging her back if his arms weren't tied down.

"Okay, Danny. We have to put you to sleep now, okay? It'll all be over in a little bit and you'll be ghost-free. I love you, Danny." She said before putting the needle against his pre-cleaned arm and pushed the liquid into his blood.

He almost immediately began to drift off into sleep, but before he was gone, he murmured something that sounded like "I love you." Clearly it was slurred and bits and pieces were missing, but she knew the phrase well.

She noticed that Jack was beside her, wiping a tear from his eye. "He'll be strong, Mads." He whispered, kissing her on the top of her head.

She nodded and walked over to the table, where the Ghost Gloves were lying. She picked them up gingerly and slipped her hands inside. They felt strange, cold, yet warm at the same time. They were almost like a warning sign, telling her not to do it.

But she didn't catch the drift.

She advanced towards her son, the gloves glinting in the dull lights of the lab. She felt small in this tall-roofed room, next to her husband as she readied her hands, about to strike. With one last encouraging look from her husband, she plunged the gloves into her soon, sifting around his body until she felt something.

She tugged, and tugged harder still, beads of sweat forming on her brow, but Phantom wouldn't budge. Suddenly, she fell back and felt something pulling at the gloves and she saw him.

Phantom.

He looked different, and it wasn't for the better. His snow white hair was now a sickly translucent green, and it seemed as if it were on fire. His eyes were crimson and pupil less and they stared ahead blankly before narrowing at her. Shit, she was the target, and she knew that he had good aim.

It was a look of pure vengeance, and it horrified her.

She scrambled up away from him, the gloves slipping off in the process, as he was about to shoot an ecto-blast at her while she was still in shock. Jack jumped in front of her, putting his arms in front of her protectively.

He tried to reach for an ecto-gun but was stopped by an ecto-blast hitting him straight in the side of his skull. He fell with a thump, and Maddie watched in terror as Phantom ripped the gloves out of his chest, throwing them down onto the tile floor of the lab.

He smiled in such a way that could kill a soul, and screamed, causing his hair to ignite even more, and become even larger. He shot aimlessly and laughed murderously, trying to shoot Maddie down.

She gasped as an ecto-blast hit her arm, burning her skin down to the bone. Blood immediately began to gush out of the wound and she clutched her arm to her now-red jumpsuit, she was losing too much blood to fast, she knew. And she would probably die today, without a last word to Jazz.

Her vision swam and the last thing she saw was Phantom flying out of the lab's ceiling, laughing manically. She stopped struggling and fell onto the lab floor, trying to continue to breath, her breath only short pants.

Why had she done that? She knew that all ghosts were evil, and Danny was the only thing holding Phantom back. The city was doomed and it was all her fault. Shit, the city was doomed and it was her fault. Her fault.

That was her last thought before she drifted off into a swirling mass of green, finally free from the hellish condition that she had been in. It was over, she was gone.

-line break-

**Okay, I know, you probably wanna kill me 'cuz the ending was so lame but…whatever. Please tell me you thoughts! Was it great, stupid, horrible, fantastic? I need some feedback here!**

**Thanks!  
-xxClueless1xx**


End file.
